mañana es para siempre
by mokona-kuchiki
Summary: el amor, es un sentimiento hermoso, pero el engaño y la mentira... los vuelve pesadillas. ichiXruki AVISO
1. Chapter 1

Bueno jeje este esa mi primer fanfic jiji

Sean buenos con migo

Ay personajes que no salen en el anime

Salen de mi cabeza

Jiji

Y además bleach no es mio

Es de tite kubo

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mañana es para siempre

Capitulo uno

El presente

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Las flores ya no llegan

El poema se acabo

Lo que un día fue amor

En amargura se volvió

La oscuridad reinaba en la habitación de una hermosa joven de ojos violetas, se encontraba en el balcón de esta viendo la hermosa luna que le mostraba se belleza. Sus aquellos ojos estaban un poco enrojecidos y al mismo tiempo hinchados por las lagrimas rebeldes que salían sin que ella pudiese controlarlos.

Ella quiere regresar el tiempo que paso

Para poder revivir los placeres dela ayer

-han pasado siete años… ichi.

Mas lagrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas cayendo en un hermoso marco sostenido por una de sus manos mientras que con la otra trataba de limpiar sus tristezas.

La puerta principal se abrió y la luz entro en el cuarto pero no llegaba a deslumbra la figura de ella, una sombra caminaba a paso lento y llego al balcón posándose detrás de ella.

-todos te están esperando abajo… -dijo la sombra tocándole el hombro con firmeza pero con delicadeza.

-lose… kaname lose…-sujeto su mano y pego el marco a su pecho- pero prefiero estar sola- trato de alejarse de el pero no pudo la sujeto de la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

-Rukia... se que hoy es ese día, pero, no me gusta verte así por ese idiota

Hiso que voltease para poder ver su rostro, no estaba equivocado, había estado llorando, y eso lo lastimaba, y mucho.

-Kaname, yo…-no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que un dedo se poso sobres sus labios impidiendo que hablase.

-no digas nada, Rukia… nada solo ven quieres las chicas te están esperando, ya sabes que cuando desapareces ellas se preocupan mucho por ti, y mas carolina-sus dedos dejaron sus labios y acaricio su rostro con delicadeza.

-si, kaname

Ella tomo su mano, dejo el marco en la cama, se dejo guiar por el hasta la puerta , la luz que entraba era muy fuerte así, que en un principio lastimo sus ojos, cuando los pudo abrir totalmente fijo su vista en su acompañante, era un hombre mucho mas alto que ella, tenia el cabello de color café, y unos enormes ojos color café con un toque rojizo , vestía una camisa negra con una corbata roja y pentalones negros, su piel era blanca como el marfil sin lugar a dudas era un hombre hermoso, nadie duraría de ello, y eso la contaba a ella.

La fiesta ya había comenzado aunque no estaba muy animada pues su la "princesa" no estaba presente y pocos sabían por que, y los que sabían no sabían si ir por ella o dejarla en tristeza, ante la indecisión de algunos, alguien se ofreció a hacer lo imposible, pero para el, tal ves eso si era posible.

-Miriam -pregunto un pequeño acercándose a una mujer alta de pelo rubio

-si, que pasa kaien-ella se agacho a la altura del pequeño para tocarle la cabeza en forma de caricia

El la miro a los ojos

-mi mama, donde esta-pregunto con un tono de tristeza en sus ojos

Ella cayó por un instante, y finalmente respondió.

-no te preocupes, kaien, ella no debe tardar, después de todo esta fiesta es para ella y para kaname, no puede faltar-dijo por fin- avísale a tu hermana Hisana, que estén atentos-termino y se paro para verlo

-si, claro… Miriam

-jeje, tranquilo pequeño, tu mama no tardara en llegar, espero

Lo último lo dijo en casi susurro mas para ella misma que para alguien mas pero no se dio cuenta que el niño pudo escucharla.

Kaien se alejo de Miriam y se perdió entre las personas que estaban allí iría a buscar a su hermana.

Se dirigieron a las escaleras, ella vestía un elegante vestido violeta, con abertura en la espalda tipo V, el vestido dejaba poco a la imaginación y eso se lo agradecía a su queridísimo kaname pues el escogió el vestido acompañado de su supervisor kami… maldecía eso

La fiesta ya comenzó y mi pesadilla también, no es así Ichigo

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Jeje les gusto

Se que esta medio compli

Per ya ni modo XP

JEJE

DEJEN REVIEWS


	2. Chapter 2

Si lose

Jeje

Que historia más rara

Pero pronto lo entenderán

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mañana es para siempre

Segundo capitulo

Los pensamientos de el

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

La noche era hermosa en la ciudad de Kakura, estaba tan despejada que las mas hermosas y grandes estrellas no podían faltar, iluminaban la noche y mostraban su esplendor a las personas que tenían tiempo de mirar el cielo y observarlas a ellas.

Un hombre paseaba por las calles de esa gran ciudad, tratando de huir de la rutina diaria que lo enloquecía diariamente, esa rutina que de seguro lo mataría, pero… no estaría nada mal, el echo de qué muriera, no le gustaba la vida que llevaba, las personas que lo radiaban se daba cuenta de ello, y trataban de ayudarlo, pero todo era inútil.

Llego a su departamento que compartía con su actual pareja, entro en el suponiendo lo que le esperaba, un extraño olor se percibía en casi todo el edificio, mala señal

-Kurosaki-kun… ya llegaste

Una mujer se encontraba enfrente de el con utensilios de cocina en las manos, llevaba puesta una falda floreada, con una blusa roja con detallen de encaje, el cabello revuelto y con comida en el, su ropa estaba cubierta por extrañas mezclas de sustancias que no podría adivinar de que eran.

-Inoue… que has estado haciendo-la ,miro de pies a cabeza y viceversa

-Eto… bueno, yo pensé que estaría bien el que hiciera la cena hoy, Kurosaki-kun, no me gusta que solo vallamos a comer a restaurantes, en los cuales no esta en el menú la comida que a mi me gusta.-un sonrojo se hiso presente en el rostro de ella y su mirada estaba fija en el piso.

Aunque no le gustara la idea de comer lo que ella había preparado, era cuestión de imaginar que la comida estaba deliciosa, y no quitarle ese gusto a ella.

-bueno, que hiciste.-la miro

Ella levanto su rostro con alegría y tomo sus manos arrastrándolo al comedor

Trago saliva al ver… eso

Lo único que podía distinguir eran los tentáculos de… un pulpo, con algo que la pareció miel, arroz, i no que tantas cosas que estaban en la mesa.

-Kurosaki-kun, buen provecho

No podía comer esa cosa, como buen medico sabia que al siguiente día amanecería muerto o simplemente no saldría del baño en todo el día, el verla comer con tanto animo no le permitía depreciar la comida y mucho menos decirle que no le gustaba.

Como pudo termino el plato de comida que tenia enfrente y como pudo aguanto las ganas de vomitar.

-Te gusto Kurosaki-kun

-Eto… si Inoue, claro que si, me encanto

Siempre, con ella siempre era todo mentiras, ¿que si me gusto l comida? ¿Qué si me gusto el poster? ¿Qué si me gusto la ropa que me compro? ¿Qué si… la amo?

Por que?

Eso era lo único que se preguntaba todos los días al despertar y verla a su lado, todos los días que todavía le preguntaban por ella, todos los días cuando sus hermanas le discriminaban el echo de que la dejara…

Por que?

Por que te deje ir

Por que?...Rukia

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Bueno

Que les pareció

???????????????????????????

Ya le entendieron

Jiji

Sino esperen al siguiente capi

Para explicar

Que paso

Jiji

Gracias por los reviews a:

RukiaxUchiha

Uchiha Katze

Mil mil garias

Jiji

sayonara


	3. Hace siete primaveras primera parte9

Jeje

Aquí toy yo

Realizando mí sueño…

Escribiendo un fanfic que nadie entiende

Jeje

Espero que con esto ya todos le entiendan

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mañana es para siempre

Tercer capitulo

Hace 7 primaveras (primera parte)

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

La vista de todas las personas se fijaron en las enormes y largas escaleras al ver a la princesa de hielo con su acompañante.

Al terminar de descender, la música comenzó, y la alegría de la gente se hiso notar, las personas se acercaban para saludar a kuchiki Rukia comandante de la primera división, junto a kaname Jeodoki comandante de la segunda división.

-te dije que el vestido te quedaba muy bien-le susurro al oído

-jaja si como no- hiso lo mismo que el

Sus miradas estaban conectadas sus ojos rojizos la debilitaban y hacían caer en la tentación, pero algo interrumpió la conexión entre ellos

-kaname-dijo un joven

Un joven de tés blanca y ojos como esmeralda se acerco a ellos, su cabellera de color negro griseado además de ser más alto de lo normal, tal vez solo para ella.

-Kami, como estas-dijo sonriente kaname al ver a su amigo de la infancia

-no tan bien como tu, kaname, todos desearíamos tener como compañera a la hermosa kuchiki-sama-le miro de reojo-veo que el vestido te queda muy bien

-todo gracias a ti y a kaname-el sarcasmo era notorio en sus palabras

-jaja no seas tan cruel kuchiki-sama, fu a gusto de kaname, pero no puede decir que le sienta bastante bien, o no?

El sonrojo en sus mejillas se hiso notar rápidamente mientras evitaba la mirada de ojiverde a lo cual el solo sonrió

-bueno Kami, para que me llamabas?

El ojiverde le miro

-a es cierto, kaname el consejo te quiere ver, quieren aclarar varios puntos sobre el echo de la ultima misión que realizaras –dijo en tono serio

- Otra ves? No puede ser- se toco la cabeza con una de sus manos- pensé que ya se habían a aclarado las dudas-miro al ojiverde

-parece que no kaname, lo siento kuchiki-sama me tendré que llevar a kaname por unos minutos jeje no le molesta verdad?

-claro que o Kami, llévatelo toda la noche si quieres-miro al peli café

-ehh

-bueno con su autorización-sujeto a kaname del brazo- me lo llevo

A rastra lo guio entre la gente que estaba allí y Rukia solo podía ver como se alejaban ellos dos, dio unos pasos escuchando la música, pero sintió como unan sombra se acercaba a ella

-Rukia-dijo secamente detrás de ella

Voltio rápidamente al reconocer la vos

-Nii-Sam –sonrió-me da gusto que nos haya podido acompañar esta noche

-no podría faltar a tu cumpleaños, Rukia- una leve muestra de sentimientos se reflejo en su rostro desde hace poco kuchiki Byakuya había cambiado su carácter un poco y debes en cuando mostraba emociones humanas, mas con su hermana menor y con sus sobrinos.

-arigatou… Nii-sama- hiso una reverencia inclinando su cabeza hacia delante

-dejémonos de formalidades por hoy…-le toco el hombro- dime algo, Rukia, los niños, donde están

Antes de que le contestara esa pregunta se oyeron unos gritos

-TIO BYAKUYA!!!!!!!

Dos pequeños se acercaron corriendo, saltando hacia el, sabiendo del buen reflejo de su tío, que con suerte llego a reaccionar a tiempo agarrando a cada uno de ellos.

-niños!! A su tío respétenlo- dijo Rukia quitándolo de encima a uno de ellos

-pero mama-la vos de la pequeña que tenia en manos hiso que la mirara

Era una niña de no mas de 6 años tenia el cabello naranja su piel era como el marfil y unos grandes ojos violetas, sus movimientos eran un poco duros ya que se quería zafar del agarre de su madre y lo consiguió.

-hisana, ya cálmate

-respeten a my Nii-sama

Vio al pequeño que su Nii-sama tenia en brazos, el se regindava alegremente de su cuello ignorando totalmente lo que su madre le decía

-kaien…

Se detuvo, y miro a su mama

Era un niño de cabello negro como la noche, tenia la piel morena y ojos color naranja, su mirada se poso en la mujer semi molesta que tenia enfrente.

-eje.. gome

Byakuya lo puso en el suelo, junto a su hermana, ambos miraban el suelo mientras que jugaban con sus manos

-que se dice-dijo autoritariamente ella

-perdón tío Byakuya-sama-dijeren en coro ellos

-no se preocupen, no me molesta, es solo que deberían de tener cuidado-toco las cabezas de cada uno de ellos en forma de caricia.

Sus sonrisas eran hermosas y se veían tan tiernos haciendo eso

-vamos, vallan a jugar-los miro y ellos entendieron

Se despidieron de su tío y se fueron hacia otro lado, Rukia miro a su hermano

-perdónalos, Nii-sama se emocionan mucho cuando te ven

-no te preocupes, Rukia, ya me acostumbre a los recibimientos de tus hijos, jeje

Un silencio siguió después e ello, solo el sonido de los instrumentos se escuchaba en ese entorno, las miradas de ellos dos se encontraron como si fuera un desafío, el cual gano Byakuya, la mirada de ella se poso en unas de las paredes blancas.

-siete años, no es así-dijo por fin el noble-hoy se cumple siete anos desde que l te abandono-lo ultimo lo dijo mas serio que antes resaltando la ultima palabra

-Nii-sama… siempre tiene que decir lo mismo-le dio la espalda, camino un poco alejándose de el

-claro, Rukia tanto que luchaste en contra de la sociedad de almas, en contra de las leyes, en contra mía, solo para estar con el, el mismo que te dejo por Inoue orihime

Apretó sus puños, no le gustaba ese tema, y mas si era su hermano quien le decía eso, siempre en forma de reclamo

-es verdad-le miro a los ojos-Kurosaki Ichigo me dejo por mi mejor amiga hace siete años, es verdad-hiso una pausa que duro una eternidad, su, mirada se poso en aquella enorme ventana que estaba no muy lejos de ellos, la luna brillaba intensamente, como aquella noche hace siete primaveras…

Cuando le dijo adiós…

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Estos últimos capis

Han estado mas chiquitos

De lo que yo e querido

Jeje

Pero prometo que el próximo será mas largo

T.T

JEE

Gracias por sus reviews

Principalmente a

(Tambores por favor)

Uchiha Katze

Que a seguido mi historia desde el comienzo jee

Mil gracias


	4. Hase siete primaveras segunda parte

Kyyyyyyyaaaaa

Vacaciones

Yes

Yes

Yes

Jeje

Gracias a todos y todas por leer mi fanfic jeje

Gome por no actualizar rápido jeje los exámenes me estaban matando jiji

A contestar reviews

Paoooo: déjame decirte que las confusiones son mi especialidad jeje y continuarlas no lo es jeje

RukiaxUchiha: kyaaa!!!! Si sonó como una orden pero gueno, no creas que soy masoquista ¬¬ pero quiero hacerte una pregunta la foto que esta en tu… bueno en el eso es una foto de la peli en la cual ichi abrasa a ruki… creo pero en que peli si es que me puedes decir plis…

Uchiha Katze: T.T nadie me amenazo pero a las noches de insomnio se le puede echar la culpa?

AngelyLove-Jiburu Maker007: si, todos me dicen eso… por que será

JosefoXZ: el ver tanta tele me afecta y mas las telenovelas ^^

Bueno es todo agradezco a estas personas por leer mi loco fanfic… planeo que tenga mas de 20 capis jeje

A leer……….

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mañana es para siempre

Cuarto capitulo

Hace 7 primaveras (segunda parte)

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Después de hablar con Nii-sama no quería ver a nadie, el siempre se encargaba de recordarme lo sucedido cuando aun estaba en Karakura, se alejo de todos, de la fiesta, de sus hijos, de su hermano, de kaname…

Se dirigía a las afuera de aquella gran mansión que ahora fuese su hogar, hubiera querido algo mas sencillo pero no, "los capitanes no podemos vivir en una pocilga Rukia" recordó lo que le dijo su hermano tiempo atrás, después de todo también vivía con kaname y eso dificultaba las cosas, a todos le extraño que yo permitiera a kaname vivir en la misma casa, y mucho mas que "debes en cuando" le permitiera dormir con migo.

Llego al patio trasero, aun se podía oír la música de la fiesta que se llevaba a cavo en el interior de la mansión kuchiki, se sentó en lo que podría describirse como una fuente hermosa, el agua estaba tan tranquila que permitía ver claramente a la hermosa señora de la noche.

Los recuerdos, los dolorosos recuerdos siempre venían a sus mente pero mas fuertes en esas noches de luna llena, cerro sus ojos, tratando de olvidar pero fue en vano.

-kuchiki-taichou- se oyó a lo lejos

Voltio rápidamente limpiándose lo que podría ser muestra de debilidad

-Akane… que haces aquí-dijo en tono dulce, la actuación era un arma muy útil lo descubrió a través de los años, su mirada se dirigía a la chica que le llamo, era tan solo una niña, de cabello rojizo claro, ojos del mismo color y piel morena, no aparentaba tener mas de 14 años.

-eso debería decírselo a usted, kuchiki-taichou, que hace usted aquí? Debería estar adentro con los demás celebrando su compromiso con jeodoki-taichou.

-jeje eso crees-le miro sonriente para después fijar mi mirada en la hermosa luna

-no la entiendo kuchiki-taichou…-la miro un poco preocupada

-akane…-impidió que ella siguiera

-si - respondió rápidamente pensando que hiso algo imprudente

-dime solo Rukia, si- no la miraba odiaba que le llamase por el apellido kuchiki

-pero… kuchiki-taichou, yo no puedo hacer eso, es contra las reglas, es, es una…

-clámate, akane, si tu capitana te pide que le llames por su nombre, no creo que sea una imprudencia- lo dijo rápidamente.

-kuchiki taic… digo ru..ki…a –lo ultimo lo dijo algo apenada.

-vez, no es muy difícil, akane- le dedico una hermosa sonrisa

-Rukia… debería de estar feliz-lo dijo por fin

-por que debería de estarlo-la voz mas seca de lo normal salió de su bica

-taichou… es su anuncio de compromiso con kaname-sama, el comandante de la segunda división, taichou, el es el hombre mas deseado por las shinigamis, pero ahora la odian a usted por que se casara con el… taichou, usted debería estar feliz, el es una persona amable, honrada, fuerte, diría yo el mas fuerte de todos-dijo a lo casi gritando

-te equivocas-fu lo único que dijo

-taichou?

-akane, te equivocas-hiso una pausa-no dudo que kaname sea una persona de lo mejor, es la personas mas sincera que e conocido, pero a pesar de ello no es el shinigami mas fuerte.

-pero, kuchiki-sama, no hay nadie mas fuerte que jeodoki-taichou… o si?-el gusanito de la duda la avía picado

-bueno- se a parto de ella tan solo unos pasos- no se si el idiota siguió entrenando cuando yo me fui

-usted habla de… el shinigami sustituto, es usted del que habla.

Si estuviéramos jugando a "adivina quien" akane ganaría el premio mayor y la expresión de Rukia no seria otra mas que la de "como".

-akane… como… tu- no, no podía ser era lo que pasaba en la mente de ella

-bueno, kuchiki-sama, en el cuartel se dicen muchas cosas, entre ellas su antigua relación con un shinigami sustituto pero no me dijeron su nombre-la miro y se arremetía de haber dicho eso

-perdón-trato de rectificar-perdone kuchiki-taichou, yo no quería, bueno

-akane, quieres saber el nombre de ese shinigami-dijo con su voz normal de "no te preocupes no pasa nada"

-kuchiki-taichou, bueno, si-dijo después de una pausa

-Kurosaki Ichigo, ese era el nombre del shinigami sustituto-la voz sonó un poco mas dura de lo normal y akane se dio cuenta de ello.

-usted lo conoce, desde hace mucho-pregunto un poco temerosa a la reacción de su capitana.

-si… desde hace mucho, diría yo, en mi primera misión fue cuando lo conocí.

La chica que estaba junto a mi se sentó en el fresco pasto, como si estuviera a punto de contarle un cuento emocionante y esperando con ansias que yo siguiese.

-pero kuchiki-sama eso fue hace mucho tiempo- dijo un poco desganada

-si puede ser akane-tomo la misma poción que ella-pera para mi es como si hubiese sido ayer

-kuchiki-sama…

-si- vio un poco de duda en sus ojos y eso le preocupo- que es lo que deseas saber

-bueno, yo, no se molestara si le pregunto una cosita- la sonrisa nerviosa no podía faltar en el rostro de la joven.

-dependiendo-also la cejas al escucharla

-el tal Kurosaki Ichigo, es el padre de sus hijos- dijo por fin

Ese era un golpe bajo, sin duda esa chica era demasiado lista y deducía las cosas muy rápidamente para la edad que tenia, por ello era la vice capitana del primer escuadrón.

Rukia solo bajo la mirada, akane savia que jamás hablaba del padre de esos niños, pero las conversaciones de los shinigamis hacían que cualquiera que no la conociera dijera otra cosa

-Si no me lo quiere decir, esta bien-trato de intervenir akane, avía metido la pata y si que la había metido

-si

-perdón?-dijo ella al escuchar eso

-si akane, Kurosaki Ichigo, es el padre de mis hijos, kaien y hisana

No dijo nada, no era necesario, y menos para ella, siempre trato de comprender a su taichou más en los momentos difíciles, y estaba en frente de uno de ellos.

-por que no esta con el kuchiki-taichou-pregunto dudosa

-bueno, es una historia muy larga, quieres escucharla akane?

-si!

-bueno, todo comienza hace siete primavera

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kyaaa

No esta largo

Es que el sueño me vence

Lo juro

Jeje

Dejen reviews porfís


	5. Hace siete primaveras tercera parte

Konnichiwa

Jeje

De nuevo yop por aquí

El día de hoy decidí actualizar todas mis historia

(Llevo 6 hrs en la compu me van a regañar T.T)

Bueno gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews

Jeje

Espero que lo sigan haciendo

Este capitulo esta medio difícil, de seguro al terminal de leerlo me mataran o me mentaran la… madarina

Bueno que disfruten la lectura y

Pásenla bien

Además NO ME MATEN!!!!!!!!!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mañana es para siempre

Quinto capitulo

Hace 7 primavera (tercera parte)

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

La rutina era algo que odiaba desde que tenia uso de razón, lo, odiaba por ser algo cotidiano, y aburrido, pero que se le iba a hacer, ahora, era esa su vida.

El trabajo era pesado, dependiendo de que tanta gente necesitara de su ayuda, si era mucha se quedaba hasta el anochecer para terminar su labor si no lo era podía regresar a su departamento para la ora de la comida lo cual no le agradaba para nada.

En ese día no hubo muchos pacientes, rugaba a dios que llegaran mas pero no parecía que el estaba en contra suya

-doctor Kurosaki-dijo un enfermera abriendo la puerta del consultorio

-dígame, llego alguien-pregunto rápidamente

-lo siento señor, no es eso-miro la carpeta que tenia en mano-parece que es todo por hoy, doctor

Dios de solo pensar el ir a su departamento… ya le dolía el estomago

-entonces…-dijo el

-es que lo buscan- abrió la puerta en su totalidad y una persona apareció atrás de ella

No era posible, ella, ella

-tat.. tat… tatsuki

Era ella, su amiga de la infancia pero había cambiado mucho, la estatura era casi la misma pero el físico, de verdad hacer ejercicio le había favorecido radicalmente, su cuerpo , su rostro, si se la topaba en la calle… no la reconocería para nada

-que tan rápido te olvidaste de tus amigos-se acerco a el-idiota- todo su cabeza con su mano en forma de caricia

-pero…-trato de formular una pregunta pero no pudo

-estas ocupado-le había ganado la palabra

-este… no parece que ya no-miro su escritorio, en verdad ya no tenia trabajo alguno

-conoces un buen lugar para tomar café-su mirada se dirigió a la enorme ventana que dejaba ver la hermosa ciudad de Karakura

-si, no esta muy lejos de aquí, quieres tomar uno-la miro

-parece que la estupidez aun no se te quita Ichigo, claro que si-sonrió al ver la cara de su amigo

Dejo los papeles en orden y cuando se disponía el irse se topo con su jefe

-Tan pronto te vas… Kurosaki-pregunto el hombre enfrente de el

-ya termine mi trabajo, Ishida-dijo un poco enojado

No dijo nada solo paso de largo

-oi… como estas Ishida- saludo tatsuki, tratando de hacer plática

No contesto, solo siguió su camino, ni siquiera se digno a volteara para verla

-y a este que le pasa Ichigo-le pregunto al peli naranja

El tampoco contesto

-vámonos… tatsuki

-pero… que pasa?- no entendía pero de todos modos lo siguió

Llegaron al restaurant, era muy elegante y refinado, con toques antiguos y colores oscuros .Los dos pidieron lo que querían, el peli naranja pidió un te, mientras que la peli negra pidió su café… silencio fue lo que siguió, ninguno decía nada solo el silencio

-dime Ichigo-fue ella quien rompió la tención

-si-aun tenia la tasa de te en la boca cuando dijo eso

-que fue lo que paso-dijo mirándole de frente

Le miro extraño, puso su tasa de te en la mesa y entrelazo sus manos de una forma poco común en el.

-si te refrieres a Ishida, el es así desde hace mucho-respondió

-no solo a eso… Ichigo-tomo un sorbo de café

-entonces?-pregunto

-que fue lo que paso… en tu vida, Ichigo?

Lo tomo por sorpresa la pregunta de su amiga, sus ojos se abrieron como plato y evadió la mirada que ella le daba

-no se a que te refieres, tatsuki

-no mientas-sus cejas se fruncieron

No savia como salir de esta, no le gustaba hablar sobre eso pero…

-que quieres saber tatsuki- dijo al fin

-todo, todo en pensando con, donde esta Rukia-le miro

Se dejo de la postura que había tomado hacia poco y tan solo se recargo de la mesa

-no lo se

-como que no sabes-cuestiono ella

-es verdad, yo no lo se- era verdad el no lo sabia

Suspiro de parte de ella seria difícil sacarle la verdad.

-que paso Ichigo...- ole volvió a mirar de frente- me voy de Karakura, y ustedes dos eran buenos amigos, regreso y ustedes son novios, me voy, regreso y me entero que se van a casar, inclusive fui la madrina, me voy, regreso… y me encuentro de que Rukia no esta, tu estas con orihime, además… ya dímelo Ichigo-hiso una pausa- que fue, lo que paso entre ustedes… que eles hiso tomar esta decisión

-en verdad quieres saber tatsuki, es una historia larga

-tenemos el resto de día, y inclusive toda la noche para que hables, creo que es suficiente

-bueno…- tomo la tasa y acabo con el liquido que contenía esta-toco comienza… hace siete primaveras

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Yap

Acabe, este es el fin

De este capi

Prometo el pronto

Lo más rápido posible

Jeje

Dejen reviews

Plis

Pero primero jeje

Lean mi otro fanfic

Los dos reyes

Y adelanto este

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Carrera a morir

_La sociedad de almas esta en una carrera en la cual a su representante se le somete a varias pruebas, se dice que casi todos mueren en el intento de alcanzar la meta, pero si eso sucede, su dimensión será destruida, kuchiki Rukia es la elegida para representar a la sociedad de almas._

_La pelea comenzó, Rukia no tiene opción, peleara para que la sociedad e almas no sea destruida, el mundo real también se ve involucrado, pero quien lo representara Ichigo o Ishida cualquiera de ellos tendrá una responsabilidad muy grande, pero que pasara cuando… se enfrente a Rukia._

_Dolor, sangre, sentimientos encontrados… podrán decir la verdad antes de morir…_

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Que piensan

Sobre ello

Denme opinión plis

Ishida o ichigio

Lo público o no

Ayúdenme

Atentamente

Mokona-kuchiki


	6. aviso

Konnichiwa

Ola… les doy gracias por leer mi historia

Se que los capítulos que e subido de ellas no an sido muy claros que digamos y el ser pequeños complica las cosas

T.T

Los que hayan leído el capitulo anterior " versión ella" se pondrán dar cuenta de mas o menos lo que va a suceder

Y si no lo leyeron pos ya ni modo

Este es un abiso , en un principio pensé en rescribirla toda pero me dije

Que wueva

Pero gueno esperen lo nuevo de esta historia y si quieren su adelantito aquí lo tienen unos diálogos del capitulo siguiente

*****************************************************************************************************************

_-no dejare que te cases con Kurosaki-kun… maldita kuchiki_

_-me llamo kaname, tu nuevo compañero de batallas_

_-ishida, es que no lo puedo creer estoy embarazada_

_-perdóname Rukia, pero yo amo a Inoue, ella es mejor que tu_

_-te e ganado Rukia, al fin Kurosaki-kun es mío_

_-déjame remplazarlo, déjame demostrarte que puedo ser mejor que el_

_*******************************************************************************************************************_

_espero que los aya dejado vien picados_

_asta pronto_


End file.
